<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Hopes and Dreams by EnchantedbookLover18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901374">Of Hopes and Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18'>EnchantedbookLover18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ellick One Shots (tumblr) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompts Fluff:<br/>13. "God, you're so beautiful."<br/>16. "I always want to kiss you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ellick One Shots (tumblr) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Hopes and Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for the prompts beautiful Britt @hellokaelyn 😍😘💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<strong>God, you're so beautiful.</strong>" A deep-drawn sigh escaped her lips when she couldn't stop staring at Nick, there on the floor next to her.. No shirt on..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nick chuckled lowly. "Um, thanks, Ellie. I actually think it's 'handsome' but, eh, I'll take it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hm-hm," the blonde mumbled. "So pretty."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nick’s chuckle turned into a wholehearted laughter then. "Okay, silly. I think you belong to the sheets. You've had a lot to drink at the bar. Time for bed. And please, no more puking on me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood up from his spot on Ellie's cold bathroom floor and held a hand out to help her up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not watching her step, and still drunk, Ellie stumbled against his strong-muscled chest. "Mhm," she sighed, breathing in the heat and comforting scent of Nick’s body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know, what?" Ellie mumbled incoherently against Nick’s chest. "I think, I think, um, you, eh. I think, you should take your shirt off more often."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nick’s body shook against her face and upper half of her body as he laughed. She seemed to be really comfortable in his arms. Nick knew, for sure, if she'd consciously know what she was talking about, Ellie's cheeks would be red like tomatoes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, babe. You know, just say the word and I'll gladly take it off for you again." Nick smirked, his head above Ellie's, who was still wrapped in his arms. "But for now, let me take you to bed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With all the gods and angels above on his side, Nick somehow managed to put Ellie into her comfy king-sized bed safely. "Good night, babe. Sweet dreams. I love you," he whispered in her ear, before he turned around to leave. Nick planned to spend the night on Ellie's couch, just in case. There was no way he'd leave his best friend alone like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of a sudden, a cold hand grasped for his, pulling him a little closer again. "<strong>I always want to kiss you</strong>," Ellie whispered sleepily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something in her voice had him think, <em>hope</em>, that this wasn't Ellie making another drunken confession. Nick couldn't fight the small glimpse of hope bubbling up inside of him. But in reality, he knew that she'd probably not even remember any of this. "I want to kiss you, too. All the damn time." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>